Whisper
by Kouu Sabishii
Summary: A viginette on how things could have ended, if some things had went differently. A darker look to Meryl. Rated for suicide and death themes. Implied VM and WM.


A/N: I don't own Trigun. If I did, I'd be one happy otaku. I don't own Evanescence or their song Whisper. I do however own the CD. ^_^ ~*~*~ "No…" 

The landscape was a barren desert. Twin suns bore down onto the bodies that littered the ground. Blood mixed with sand to create a horrifying brown across the land. Alone a figure stood, her height not at all very tall, short hair blowing against the blazing wind. Clutching her bleeding arm, she limped towards a single body, centered among the rest.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

If I will it all away 

She fell to her knees, hand removing from her wound, as she moved the man's head to her lap. Tears dribble down her cheeks unheeded. Brushing a few unruly strands away from his forehead, she stared at his closed eyes, willing the pain in her heart away. She begins to whisper words that of which fall on deaf ears.

"Don't leave me, I never got to tell you…"

Lifting one hand from his forehead, she moves it to his hand, which clutches his prized .45 Colt Revolver. Checking to see if it is still loaded, she finds there is still one bullet left. 

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

Don't try to hide 

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep, never die)_

Her wound still bleeds freely but she never once takes notice. Checking the gun in her hand, she slowly removes the man's head from her lap, and stands.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

Her eyes roamed the hills and dunes, looking for survivors. Finding two other bodies, her tears fall faster. Her breathing begins to hitch, and the gun she held, drops. Arms lying limply against her side, her head hangs low. A sound is made quietly, carried on with the wind.

"No…"

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep, never die)_

Blinking back tears, she comes to a final decision. Collapsing in a heap near the gun, her eyes colored with determination. Weighing the gun in her hand she smiles. Although filled with bitter hate and loathing, no one is there to stop her.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin?_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for _

I rise to meet the end 

Her gaze once again rests on the dead bodies of her loved ones. Her best friend body, cradled in her lover's arms, as both lie in eternal sleep. Shifting her gaze to the broom haired man, the bitter smile widens. 

"And to think, I was such a coward, just to tell you how much I cared…"

Death. She knew in her heart who had done this. _Don't do this!_ Her mind screeches at her. Stopping herself from looking at the dead man any longer, she lifts the barrel of the gun to her head. Mentally counting to when she'd pull the trigger.

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep, never die)_

"I'm sorry…" 

Her voice starts, as she remembers one thing he had said long ago. _"I disapprove of suicide more than anything!" _Fingers twitching, eyes tightly shut, she says one more thing before the blast.

"Goodbye..."

The shot echoes around the land, where the twin suns burn. The final whisper carried with the wind that fell from the lips of the now dead body of Meryl Stryfe.

"I loved you Vash."

~*~*~

A/N: Was it as bad as I think it was? Please review! It would do this poor author a lot of good. ^_^


End file.
